Fazbear
Warning: Do not edit page without permissions of FFP, only fix grammar mistakes. Thanks Fazbear & Friend's Pizzeria= Many years after the sister location closed down, Freddy Fredbear and Friends was scrapped, however in 1994 Fazbear Entertainment made a decision to remake FFD and made it more kid friendly and call it "Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria". History Fazbear Entertainment created six new animatronics: Cartoon Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear, Cartoon Toy Springtrap, Cartoon Funtime Foxy, Cartoon Balloon Girl, Cartoon Salvagio, and Cartoon Crocky and find one old animatronic, Plushtrap (The Puppet of this universe) was found in the old restaurant. People were against that idea and asked Fazbear Entertainment to at least change the name. Known Animatronics Cartoon Salvagio More info coming soon... Cartoon Toy Springtrap A Character created by Fazbear Entertainment to replace the original Toy Springtrap. He was created to entertain kids, however he was too scary and after he done, he was scrapped. He appears familiar to Spring Bonnie only with eyes and dark eyebrows plus he wears a purple bowtie with purple buttons. On Night 6 he destroyed the building and went aggressive, the restaurant closed down then. Cartoon Plushtrap Cartoon Plushtrap was found in the abandoned restaurant, he doesn't seem to be withered and still seemed to be fixed. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie is a Shadow Animatronic that haunts Fredbear's Family Diner, and both the old and new Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria . Being a shadow , Shadow Bonnie takes the form of a silhouetted Springtime Bonnie. Although Shadow Bonnie does not appear to be hostile, it can kill the player on sight. If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and cause the game to crash. This hallucination is very much like Shadow Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room. Cartoon Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy The Pirate Fox is a fox animatronic with the majority of her parts colored golden. She wears a yellow garment, has a white snout with a small black nose, has three small fluffs of fur on top of her head, white toes, a white stomach, and white inside her ears and around her eyes, and at the tip of the tail. She has bright red cheeks and red coloring at the end of her snout resembling lipstick, long eyelashes, a red bow tie, and possesses a hook on her right hand. Funtime Foxy helped Cartoon Toy Springtrap destroy the building and throw out items, they both then had system errors and was deactivated thankfully. Restaurant shuts down then. Cartoon Toy Golden Freddy The Redesign of Toy Golden Freddy from the second game. Cartoon Balloon Girl Cartoon Balloon Girl is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, a purple, triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the "Cartoon" animatronics, she has rosy red, blushed cheeks. Jay Jay is notably the smallest animatronic in the series. She wears a purple and blue vertically-striped shirt with two yellow buttons down the middle. The propeller beanie she wears also bears the same pattern. She wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In her right hand, she holds a purple and blue striped balloon, and in her left hand, she holds a sign that reads "Balloons!". Cartoon Salvagio Compared to the other redesigns, Cartoon Salvagio seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright red , with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder white. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and emerald green, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail, which can only be seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. He also has eyebrows, unlike the original Toy Bonnie, have no similarities to Bonnie appearance-wise. Like the other toy redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-jointed fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Salvagio also sports a green bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth, unlike his original counterpart. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. In a paranormal manner, his pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player. Like the original Toy Bonnie, when in kitchen, Salvagio carry a Pizza . However, unlike his counterpart, Salvagio can be seen with his Pizza while absent from the Kitchen. He can be seen holding a Pizza in Party Room 3, though he is not seen with it elsewhere. |-|Fazbear & Friends Fright: The Horror Attraction= In 1998 restaurant reopens with new name "Fazbear & Friend's Fright: The Horror Attraction". Fazbear & Friends Company (Formerly Fazbear Entertainment) decided to remake restaurant since first one was unsuccessful, they kept special designed Freddy animatronic who would replace Original Freddy Fazbear in restaurant. Things went successful, night guard who worked in Fright was rehired. After night 6 Spring Bonnie and Cartoon Plushtrap continued their dangerous occupations and Company decided to scrap them and only left very small parts from them... Known Animatronics Glitterstrap the Rabbit Glitterstrap The Rabbit is the only real Animatronic which was created after Spring Bonnie was scrapped. Glitterstrap has the same Tech and very similar appearance to Springtrap. Glitterstrap has also a Criminal Data Base System so she can Scan adults for any hostile or Criminal Activity, if she does find one, well.....it won't really look pretty afterwards, because Glitterstrap has very sharp claws, she attacks any criminal to protect the people which are at the horror attraction. Glitterstrap is known as "Glitters" by Springtrap and she also likes to sing and dance. Phantom Cartoon Puppet More information coming... Phantom Funtime Foxy Phantom Funtime Foxy's appearance is almost identical to her cartoon counterpart but she is taller. Like the other phantoms, her eyes are a big white dot containing a white ring around it. her right forearm is absent, with her remaining upper right arm attached, albeit being more tattered and possessing more wires than her withered version. Phantom Salvagio Phantom Salvagio's appearance is almost identical to his cartoon counterpart but he is taller. Like the other phantoms, his eyes are a big white dot containing a white ring around it. Phantom Toy Golden Freddy Phantom Toy Golden Freddy's appearance is almost identical to his cartoon counterpart but smaller. Like most of the phantoms, his eyes are big white dots with single white rings around them. His left ear has been completely removed, replaced by wires. Aside from his missing ear, Phantom Toy Golden Freddy is completely intact. Phantom Crocky Phantom Crocky's has almost an identical appearance to his withered counterpart but smaller. His eyes are just one big white dot with a single white ring around his eyes /tabber Category:Locations Category:Fan Locations